


Si estuvieras aquí

by SHERSHIYA_RUNA



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERSHIYA_RUNA/pseuds/SHERSHIYA_RUNA
Summary: Thor no se sentía capaz, y no por falta de actitud, sino que le hacía falta lo más importante, le hacía falta él.{Spoilers de Thor Ragnarok}





	Si estuvieras aquí

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: contiene Spoilers de la última película de Thor. Asi que te recomiendo no leer esto, a menos que ya la hayas visto o simplemente quieras leerlo, no te quito la intención.

Sí estuvieras aquí

Capitulo único

Shershita Runa

 

 

Un trago. Eso era lo que le exigía su garganta reseca y su cuerpo cansado.

Había cumplido con el protocolo que alguna vez le enseñará su madre, Friga, de el momento en el que se convertirá en Rey. Estaba seguro que lo que su madre tenía en mente y lo que estaba viviendo distaba mucho de ser parecidas.  
No había palacio con balcones en dónde saludar a la gente, no había salón del trono donde llevaría a cabo audiencias, no había gran distinción, salvo una gran habitación en la parte alta de la nave y la silla de capitán, justo detrás de los controles. Thor había adaptado su castillo a una nave espacial donde su gente debía re hacer su vida en el tiempo que les llevaría llegar a Midgard.  
Después de eso, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Horas pasaron en las que Heimidal y él pusieron orden entre su pueblo, y aquellos que habían llegado con Korg y que querían formar parte de ellos también. Había caminado entre la gente y tomado muchas manos, había recibido muchas inclinaciones en señal de respeto y después de todo eso, algo en el fondo de su mente aún le decía que él no daba el ancho. Thor siempre había sido al que todos adoraban, y al que todos querían seguir. Gran general en la guerra, pobre diplomático en la corte.  
Así era como su madre lo había descrito miles de veces a pesar del disgusto de Odin.  
Y si algo su padre no se había cansado de recalcarle es que no importaba que tan bien empuñara una espada, sí no sabía tratar con otras personas, con egos más crecidos que el propio, su reinado caería en desgracia antes de siquiera comenzar. 

¿Pero Thor era conciente de sus deficiencias? Claro que sí, tal vez era un poco tonto, pero no era un completo tonto.  
Sabía que carecía de labia a la hora de negociar en sus años de juventud, y un poco más adelante, pero nunca le importó, no con Loki a su lado, susurrando verdades a medias y deslizándose entre sus pensamientos con más frecuencia de la que alguna vez admitió. Thor no necesitaba ser diplomático ya que durante su reinado el haría cumplir las órdenes, órdenes y planes que Loki reflexionaria antes. Así de grande era su confianza, una muy ciega confianza, por su hermano. No por nada dolió tanto cuando lo apuñaló por la espalda.

Loki nunca había sido un hermano ejemplar, y para que engañarse ya que Thor tampoco lo había sido. Pero el lazo que los unía, dentro y fuera del palacio permitió que el rubio se instalara en una zona de confort, misma de la que había sido desplazado una vez más cuando su hermana mayor - aún era difícil de asimilar eso - le había destruido su más fiel y confiable herramienta de construcción y destrucción.  
Loki lo había sido todo para él en algún momento, no había pedestal más grande y sentimientos más profundos que los que había guardado a su hermano. Ni Jane Foster, la inteligente y hermosa mujer de ciencia que había conocido, había logrado igualar lo que su corazón a intentado sepultar por el de ojos verdes.

Ni su "muerte", ni su traición. Thor era débil a muy pocas cosas, y todas ellas venían en un paquete de ojos verdes y cabello suave.

Alguien que ya nunca volverá, porque él es muy él, y Loki siempre será muy Loki.

Tras horas de tediosas, pero necesarias, sesiones con el pueblo. Por fin el nuevo rey tuvo su momento de paz, su libertad momentánea que ocuparía para beber un gran trago del mejor alcohol que pudiera encontrar en su habitación y recostarse hasta que volvieran a llamar a su puerta.  
Dejó caer lo que tenía en las manos en la charola y sirviéndose tan esperado elixir se detuvo a contemplar aquello a lo que le había rehuido desde que se lo había colocado, a pesar de sentirlo tan ajeno.

La imagen que le regalaba el espejo era su propia cara, pero diferente. No solo era el parche en el lugar donde antes había estado su ojo, sino que a pesar de que no llevaba ni un día en el cargo ya sentía sus hombros pesados con la responsabilidad que todo aquello implicaba. Sin contar la mirada perdida y melancolía que no le había abandonado desde que se enteró de la muerte de sus más grandes y queridos amigos a manos de Hela. Su rostro no era el suyo y a la vez si lo era, algo difícil de explicar hasta para el mismo.   
Por un segundo le dió risa que de joven, cuando se convirtiera en rey esperaba encontrar solo gloria. Pobre idiota.

Pero había algo más ahí, no en él sino junto a él. Una cara muy conocida, algunas veces es odiada y muchas otras amada. Había una pequeña sonrisa en los labios pálidos del reflejo y un brillo entrañable en los ojos verdes. Thor hubiera dado su vida miles de veces hace unos días por ver ese brillo ahí otra vez.

El rubio se dió la vuelta para enfrentar la ilusión de aquel que era su hermano.

-Te queda bien- le hablo Loki, con su singular media sonrisa haciendo referencia al parche en el ojo. Dudaba que lo dijera en serio, el parche lo hacía lucir casi igual a Odin, y Loki no había guardado mucho aprecio por El padre de todo en los últimos años, a pesar de su "reconciliación" antes de morir.

Thor le sonrió, no una gran sonrisa sino más bien una mueca. Odiaba, siempre lo sabía hecho, ver las ilusiones de las cuales el peli negro estaba tan orgulloso. Eran tan momentaneas, y tan irritantemente reales que no sabía si estaba hablando con él o no.

-No eres tan malo después de todo, hermano- y eso era un hecho. Después de tanto, era imposible que no lo conociera, al menos un poco.

-Tal vez no- una sonrisa.

Había pasado por cosas traumáticas en las últimas horas, días. Su padre había muerto, se había enterado de que tenía una hermana, había perdido sus tierra a manos de un demonio y se había convertido en rey; pero lo único que estaba en su cabeza en ese momento, ahí de pie frente a "Loki" era la forma en la que sus labios se habían curveado, como sus ojos se entrecerraron y lo lo relajado que se miraba. Thor quería arrojarcele, desaparecerlo para evitarse ese tormento de creerlo tan cerca.

Tomo un pedazo de metal de la charola junto a las bebidas, su atención física se concentró en los bordes irregulares de la pieza y sus manos jugaron con ella. Cualquier cosa mejor que sus impulsos.

-Gracias. Si estuvieras aquí tal vez te abrazaría- Loki siempre contaba mentiras convincentes y verdades a medias. Thor siempre había preferido la verdad, aunque está viniera diluida.

Lanzó al aire el trozo de metal un vez antes de arrojarlo contra la ilusión de su hermano, no contando con que la misma alzará la mano y lo sujetará antes de que le diera en el pecho.

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Thor no había tenido precedentes, al menos no desde aquella ocasión en la antesala del trono cuando lo iban a coronar, antes de que todo su mundo, uno que quería construir junto a Loki, se viniera abajo.

-Aqui estoy- le dijo Loki sin una pizca de sarcasmo ni burla. Lo dijo porque esa era la verdad. Una verdad completa.

Sí Thor hubiera volteado en es momento a verse en el espejo solo hubiera encontrado similitud con su yo de hace unos minutos el parche en el ojo. No había melancolía, no había presión ni cansancio. Era el Thor de antaño, el que corría por las laderas persiguiendo algún animal, jalando con él a su hermano que lo único que quería era leer. O el Thor de las batallas, feroz y entregado, sediento de gloria y de placer, placer que solo encontraba por las noches al escabullirse a la tienda de campaña donde el estratega, el otro hijo del Rey, dormía. Era el Thor de los Vengadores, solo que más relajado y listo para la acción.

Aunque tal vez no lo vio, sí lo sintió.

En dos grandes zancadas recorrió el espacio que lo separa de aquel que creía una ilusión. La diferencia de estaturas se hizo notar cuando se para enfrente de él, a una distancia insultante para el espacio personal. Pero Loki no retrocedió, nunca lo hacía, eso era lo que le hacía ser tan Loki.

Por un momento el rubio se perdió en lo que sus ojos veían, en las esmeraldas contrarias, que lo veían con una mezcla de incertidumbre y anhelo. Los labios delgados y pálidos, apenas curveados en los costados. La piel blanca y suave al tacto, muy suave y manejable mientras sus manos se pasaban por sus mejillas, bajando delicadamente a su mentón y de regreso, abarcando más espacio con sus grandes y ásperas manos. Introdujo un poco los dedos en el cabello naciente detrás de su oreja, sosteniendo ambos lados de su cara.  
Loki no decía nada, no hacía nada. Solo se quedó ahí, con seguridad de que por mucho que lo deseara no lo obtendría. Loki creía que sus crímenes, jugarretas y mentiras eran suficientes como para matar lo que alguna vez cosecharon, y que había sido su posesión más valiosa: el amor y la devoción de Thor.  
Esa seguridad desapareció cuando el más alto se inclinó sobre él para juntar sus labios. Thor estaba besando a Loki en un beso casto, de prueba ya que el cuerpo más bajo se había puesto muy rígido, cerrando los labios impidiéndole el acceso. Dejó que el peli negro se acostumbrara y profundizó un poco más el contacto. Reclamando lo que le pertenecía y no había podido obtener después de tantos años.

Los hombros de Loki se relajaron, dejó que sus manos buscarán la mejor posición, una en la nuca del rubio, dónde antes había una melena envidiable, y la otra aferrándose a la armadura del contrario. Cuando separaron sus labios la sonrisa que ambos tenían bien podría ser la envida de los nueve reinos.

-Hermano, dijiste solo un abrazo.

Thor se rió con ganas. Acarició sus mejillas una vez más y se inclinó para darle una serie de besos cortos mientras su risa no interfiriera. El Rey de Asgard era la viva imagen de la felicidad ya que quien estaba en sus brazos no era el Loki de Jotunheim o el Loki que había robado el Teseracto una vez. No. Ese era su Loki, el Loki de los cuentos en la madrugada, el de las escapadas a las caballerizas; el Loki que aún vivía en sus sueño y el que compartía su cama cuando hacía mucho frío y ellos tenían mucho calor. El Loki que amaba, y el Loki que amaba a Thor.

Su pueblo descansaba esa noche, su primera noche sin hogar y recorriendo un camino de incertidumbre. Pero que se pondría de pie, porque mientras Thor tuviera a Loki se creía capaz de todo, incluso de ser el Rey que estaba destinado a ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!! Yo aquí, molestando con un nuevo Thorki a dos semanas de haber visto la película. Había pensando varias veces en esta escena, pero hasta ahora no me había animado a escribirla... Pero aún así, espero que les guste.
> 
> Y gracias por leer.
> 
> Una pregunta?? Les gustó la película, o que piensan de ella?  
> Por favor, digamenlo en los comentarios,y también es es que les gustó el fic o no.  
> Una vez más, gracias por leer.
> 
> Saludos


End file.
